Feed My Heart
by sarahisravenclaw
Summary: AH/AU A Delena story. When new chef Damon Salvatore comes into Elena Gilbert's 'picture perfect' world they both have unshared secrets, and realize they're more alike than they thought. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Our Eyes

Hey Everyone! I'm finally back from a long writers block. I've been having trouble thinking of fanfics to write but as of lately I can't stop writing.  
Here's a new story for you, it a work in progress and the first chapter is obviously a short one. But bare with me, its going to be a good one!  
Suggestions are always welcome, and I promise I read all of them. Rate, review, and enjoy!(:

-

Chapter One

I sigh and reach out for some familiar skin to touch and find Tyler's side of the bed cold. Again. _Ah routine_, I think and roll my eyes. To be honest, I've always thought that routine should be my middle name. Elena 'Routine' Gilbert - or should I say Lockwood. I look at my clock: Seven AM! Shit. I'm late. I jump from bed and run for the closet.

Elena Lockwood. Still doesn't roll of the tongue right, for me. But I should get used to it; I'll be Elena Lockwood in less than a year. But I guess I always assumed Tyler and I would get married. We've been together since our sophomore year of high school, and now that we've graduated and had a few years to ourselves it seems like the normal thing to do.  
I throw on a short sleeve shirt, brush my hair into a tight bun, and put on a nice pair of jeans. I'd give anything for a pair of sweat pants and a baggy sweatshirt on this Sunday morning. Without looking in the mirror I run downstairs fidgeting with my engagement ring while I run. "Fidgeting is a sign of weakness" is the first thing Carol says when I enter the dying room. "And so isn't being late for breakfast" she adds quicl

I roll my eyes at her. Tyler's nose is buried in the newspaper; too busy to care about my entrance but, as usual, I plaster on my most convincing smile and quickly greet Tyler with a kiss on the cheek, sitting down at my usual chair. I look down to find a plate with all my favorites on it. I inhale the amazing scent of pancakes, bacon, and fresh strawberries. I start eating immediately, forgetting who is sitting next to me.

"Honestly Elena, must you eat like a starved animal?" Carol spits at me. I blush and slowly put my fork down. I looking at Tyler for some sort of protection from her poison, but he says nothing and I'm not surprised. All I can seem to do is look down at my plate and sigh. Way to ruin a perfectly good meal, Carol.

I sit there playing with my engagement ring, trying to remain invisible when Eric, the head chef of the Lockwood mansion, walks into the room.

"Took you long enough, Eric." says Carol coldly coffee.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was showing the new chef, Damon, around the kitchen. He's supposed to take over my spot when I retire. You do remember hiring Damon, or has it slipped your mind?" says Eric coolly. A small smirk quickly crosses Eric's face and my face is mirroring his within seconds. Eric and I share a common hate for Carol and her bitchy ways. He's one of the few people in this mansion that isn't afraid of her, and his snarky jabs are usually the highlight of any meal.

"Of course it hasn't! Well, bring him out here. I'd like everyone to meet the boy. We've all been waiting long enough."

"Yes ma'am" Eric leaves the room quickly and I realize how much I'm going to miss Eric when he retires. He always brightens my day; whether it be the amazing smells coming from the kitchen, or the funny comebacks he says to anyone trying to bring him down.  
I hear Eric enter again with who I'm guessing is Damon. I look up and see Damon and Tyler greet carelessly, and then I hear Carol say hello in her rude way.

"Will you stop playing with that thing," says Tyler

I look down and notice I'm playing with my ring again and whisper "sorry," but I hardly get the word out. I'm looking at Damon now. He looks like a model, not a chef. He's tall and firm and I instantly want to know what his skin feels like against mine. My eyes meet this stranger and the shade of blue strikes me hard. He's beautiful. When Damon's eyes meet mine they don't share the same interest. He looks almost disgusted with me, but I'm not sure why. I quickly look down and realized I haven't said anything to Damon yet.

"Nice to meet you, Damon" I say, finally coming back to reality. "I'm Elena."

"Hi." he says coldly and then he's gone.

Eric quickly looks me over and smiles at me sadly, leaving behind Damon. I shake my head and breathe in sharply. "So what are the plans for today?"

"Well, Carol and I will be leaving town for a few days. I have a quick trip to Atlanta for business." he says too his paper.

"That's right. I'm sorry, I forgot. What can I do to help while you're gone?" I say

"How about you don't get into any trouble while we're gone," says Carol.

"I wouldn't think of it!" I retort sarcastically.

"Come upstairs and help me pack." Tyler says urgently as he looks at me for the first time all morning. I nod, confused.

"Okay" I say and walk with him upstairs.

When we get to our room I head straight for the huge walk- in closet, as he sits on our bed. Whatever he was concerned about doesn't seem to matter now.

I pack for him, as I usually do, and we say nothing. When I'm finished I smile at him and sit on our bed. "Your mother can be a real bit-" but I stop mid insult, he's just sitting next to me, staring at me sadly. He runs his index finger down my arm and I flinch.

"You know I love you, right?" Tyler says softly.

I tuck my hair behind my ear, confused at this random display of affection he's giving me and nod my head.

He kisses me and tells me it's time for him to go.

"Have a good trip." I say softly, still confused. He picks up his bag and leaves quickly.

I watch Tyler walk out of the room and decide to take a shower. As I pass by the mirror something catches my eye and I freeze. On my right arm, just above my elbow is a hand shaped bruise for all to see. My jaw drops and I start to tremble. Why didn't I cover it? I always cover it. I cover up everything. How could I forget this one time? I'm an idiot. I think back to breakfast, how weird Eric and Damon were to me. How aggressive Tyler was when he noticed that I had forgotten the one thing I should remember.

I quickly grab a cardigan and wrap myself up, hiding the ugly imperfection; the usual routine.


	2. The Runner

- It's a bit overdue, but here's the second chapters. A bit short, but very juicy. Rate, review, enjoy(:

Chapter Two

It's been a week since Tyler left and I haven't heard from him once. I woke up to a call from his assistant, telling me he'll be coming home this evening. Since he left I've stayed in my room mostly. Blaring my music and dancing around, laying in bed all day doing nothing, and mostly watching shitty TV. I hear my stomach rumble and sigh. I've avoided Eric and Damon for far to long, embarrassed that they saw a glimpse into Tyler and I's 'perfect' lives. I change into shorts and a sweatshirt and walk downstairs. I see Eric is in the kitchen reading the paper and sit across from him awkwardly.

"Fancy seeing you around these parts" I say in a failed attempt at a western accent.

"Accept for the fact that I unfortunately work here," said a sarcastic voice from behind the paper.

I freeze as Damon folds down the paper, giving me a clear shot of his perfect face. My breath catches and I blush, "I'm sorry, I th-thougt you were-"

"Eric. I gathered that much." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, sorry," I stand up quickly, "I'll just let you do whatever it is you were doing."

"I don't mind company, especially if she's cute."

I roll my eyes at him, but I can't help noticing how perfect he looks today. His shirt is form fitting, not a strand of hair out of place, and that smirk is to die for. Guess I don't mind cute company either.

I grab a cup of coffee and sit back down across from him.

"So, Elena," my name sounds good coming from his lips, and I smile at him. "What's new?"

I sigh and come up with nothing, settling on an easy topic, "Just got a call today from Tyler's assistant. He'll be home tonight."

"You don't sound to enthusiastic." he said with a smirk.

"I am." I say defensively, shifting in my seat.

"Well I say you're dreading it," Damon sits forward, leaning closer to me, "From what I've observed, you have to pretend to be someone you aren't around Tyler. Am I right?"

I bite my lip and shake my head, "You don't even know me." I cross my arms over my chest and raise an eyebrow.

He laughed in my face "Doesn't mean I'm wrong, Ms. Gilbert" he says lowly, leaning back in his chair. "Besides, you didn't answer my question."

I feel my breath catch in my throat and I'm tense, stumbling over what to say.

"Elena! I haven't seen you in the kitchen lately. Usually you're begging me for pancakes by now."

I pull my eyes away from Damon and put distance between us, smiling at Eric's perfect timing.

"Are you hungry?" says Eric kindly.

I feel Damon staring at me. I want to slap him. "I've lost my appetite." I shoot a look at Damon "Thank you, Eric. I think I'll just go to my room for a bit." I walk out of the kitchen and I don't look back.

I take a shower, put my hair in a bun, add makeup to pass the time, and eventually find something 'nice' to wear. Tyler is walking through the door as I make my way downstairs.

"How did the trip go?" I smile and wait for his usual response.

"Boring. Met a few people interested in buying parts of the company. They'll be coming here for dinner next week."

"That's nice." I lie. I hate when business men come to the mansion. All I do is sit there, acting like the perfect little house wife.

Carol exits the kitchen with a more than satisfied look on her face. Carol. In a good mood? I smile at her, but her bitch mode is already turned on. Uhg.

"Dinner will be ready soon" she says "You can unpack and catch up after." she gives me a dirty look as we sit down at the table.

When Eric and Damon bring out dinner it smells amazing. Lamb with a lemon sauce, broccoli, and potatoes. I avoid Damon's eyes as much as I can but when he sets my plate in front of me my hand grazes his and our eyes meet. His hands are warm and soft and his eyes are so blue. Were they always that blue? I quickly snap out of it and remind myself that I don't like this smart ass, arrogant, beautiful, stranger.

"That was probably the best meal I've ever eaten" says Tyler sipping his third glass of wine.

"All compliments go to chef Damon tonight." says Eric.

I look at Damon in shock. He may be an ass, but he sure can cook.

After dinner Tyler and I go upstairs, I change into my PJ shorts and a tank top trying to think of a way to bring up the lack of phone calls on his trip. I know it'll only start an argument, but I need to know.

"It's not like you called me this week either!" Tyler said defensively.

I roll my eyes "Because you're on a business trip! I don't want to bother you. I figured you'd call me when you got the chance. I thought it'd be nice to hear from my fiancé at least once during the week!"

He stumbles over to me, obviously drunk. He's yelling now. "Grow up, Elena! We aren't in high school anymore. I don't need to talk to you every second of everyday!"

"I know, and I don't want that! I just wanted to know why you didn't call. It makes no sense that you couldn't pick up the phone." I inhaled shakily and can tell by the look on his face where this conversation is going.

"I was on business. Don't try and accuse me of something I didn't do." he lowered his voice and slurred at me.

"It wouldn't be the first time I was right about your stupid 'business' trips. " I covered my mouth quickly, trying to shove the words back down my throat, but it was too late.

Next thing I know he has a firm grip on my arms and I'm backed against the wall, with the air knocked out of me.

"What did you say?" he roared, pushing me against the wall again.

"Nothing," I said quickly, trying to pull away. "I didn't mean it Tyler. I swear. I'm sorry!" I'm hysterical now, I can't slow my breathing and the tears burn my eyes. All I can see was the man in front of me, the man I loved, acting like an animal.

I looked up at him and bit my lip, "I'm sorry."

He let me go, shaking his head at me and lay down in bed. I grab my coat and run downstairs.

The entire house was dark, and when I found the stairs I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen. I'm trying to find my keys when I hear a shuffle behind me.

I turn around to find Damon at the sink, furiously scrubbing the dishes from dinner.

"Sorry, I'm just looking for my keys." I say quickly, holding back my tears.

"The key hook, where they usually are." Damon says quietly.

"Right, thanks." I grab them and open the door, glancing at Damon.

"Damon," he turned to me with a sad look on his face. I noted how weird this moment was. The needy way his name fell from my lips. "H-how much of that did you hear?" I ask softly.

He tilted his head and a look came over his face that I couldn't place. "I heard all of it." He dropped the dishes and dried off his hands. His eyes scanned by body until he found the new and forming bruises on my arms.

I could feel myself inwardly crumble. I don't know why I care about what he thinks, but I do. I wrap my arms around my waist and nod my head. "Right." I breath and nervously fidget with my car keys. "Sorry."

"You apologize way too much." he states.

I'm taken aback by his blunt words for the second time today, I sigh because he's right.

He looks at my keys and then back at me. "Where are you going?"

I wipe my eyes and force the best smile I can muster, "I've got family in town. I'll just be gone for the night. I just need to give Tyler some space."

"Don't you think he should be the one giving you space." he says softly.

I struggle to find something to say, but he takes my hand and rubs his thumb against my finger. I look down at our hands, they look nice together. I smile at him, forgetting what we were talking about. For once he smiles back at me. There's no arrogant remarks, sneaky smirks, or asshole tendencies. I like this Damon.

I pull myself out of this moment and step away. What am I doing? I bolt out of the kitchen and I hear Damon calling after me. I don't stop running. I get to my car and jump inside, speeding to Aunt Jenna's.


	3. Honest Lies

Chapter 3

-Another long overdue chapter, but a chapter none the less. Rate, review, enjoy. (:

I peel my eyes open and smile when I look around the room. My room. The one place I found comfort as a teen. Being here for the last week has made me realize how much I've missed it, and how much I wish everything could go back to normal.

Everything is the same: the white curtains hanging from my windows, the last journal I wrote stuck safely behind my picture frame above my bed, and my stuffed bear that I've had forever.

I tear myself from my bed and walk to the mirror. There are pictures stuck in almost every inch. Jenna and I at graduation, Tyler and I at a college party, and my favorite picture: Mom, Dad, Jer, and I days before the accident. I run my hand over the once happy Gilbert family, push back tears, and slip the picture into my pocket.

I jump at a knock on my door, "Come in," my voice breaks.

"I thought you'd be up. Hungry?" smiles Jenna. I smile and nod my head.

Jenna is the strongest person I've ever met. She put her life on hold to take care of her teenage niece, who had just lost her family unit, without thinking twice. I'll never be able to put into words how much she means to me but part of me feels guilt for not being honest with her about Tyler. I just couldn't handle her disappointment. And knowing Jenna, she would put her life on hold just to make sure I'm okay. But with this huge internship possibility in New York, I couldn't imagine holding her back with my problems. Part of me thinks she wouldn't understand.

She sits down and hands me a bowl of cereal. "Cooking has never been one of my strong suites." She laughs and sits next to me. "So are you going to stay here while I'm gone?" asks Jenna.

"Um, I don't know, maybe. But, I do need to go home today. Wedding planning and all that fun stuff." I say sarcastically.

She laughs "For someone getting married you don't sound too excited."

I force a laugh. "I am excited. I just-" I shrug, unable to finish my sentence.

Jenna hesitates and changes the subject "Well it would be awesome if you could come by once in a while. Water my already dying plants and make sure nobody steals my oh-so expensive things." She rolls her eyes and smiles widely at me.

"Of course, Jenna." I smile and continue eating. It's the least I could do.

After we eat I hug Jenna and tell her to call me the second she gets to New York.

Walking into the mansion after being at my actual home, makes it seem like another world. With Jenna everything is easy. We talk about almost everything. Here I can't seem to breathe correctly without someone trying to bite my head off.

I run up to my room and pull out the picture of my family from my pocket and prop it up against the lamp, making a mental note to get a frame as soon as possible.

I hear a tap at the door and I freeze. "Just a minute." I adjust my hair and wipe away the potential tears from my eyes. I take a deep breath and put on my best smile. "Come in."

"Hey." a soft voice sings.

"Hi" I say quietly. "What's up?"

"I heard you come inside, just wanted to know if you were hungry." Damon gives a weak smile and I instantly want to hold his hand again, I've missed the contact since it broke last night.

"Oh, no I'm not hungry. But thanks, Damon."

"It's my job." he laughs awkwardly.

"Right." I smile. Great. Not only have I made a fool of myself in front of Damon fifty times, but I make him feel awkward. When will the fun end? "So-"

"Who are they?" I follow his eyes to my family picture and I freeze.

"Oh, uh, those are my parents," I point awkwardly to my mother "Mom." Then I point to my father. "Everyone says I have my Dad's eyes." I pause for a second and bite my lip. "And that's my brother, Jeremy."

"The family in town you were staying with?"

I shake my head quickly and swallow louder than I intended. So this is when the fun stops. I could lie, make up some story about how cool they are, how much they love when I visit them. But I can't. I find honesty with Damon unavoidable.

I clear my throat and talk slowly. "No. They, um, died so..." My eyes won't leave the floor; I don't want to talk about this anymore.

"Elena! There you are. I've been looking for you all morning." A very bitchy Carol walks into the room and gives Damon a shove and look over. "What're you doing in here?"

"He was asking me if I was hungry. It is his job." I smile at him quickly but thankful, for once, that Carol is entering a room unannounced.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'll go." said Damon softly.

"Honestly Elena, you can't have random men in your room. Especially the Help. Ugh." she flipped her hair and shivered.

I roll my eyes. I could slap her. "So you were looking for me?"

"We've been gone for a week, there's much to catch up on. First, the wedding planner will be here to go over a few details." She gives me a look over and rolls her eyes at me. "Please dress accordingly."

"Of course, Carol." I say sarcastically.

"And Tyler will be home for dinner, so make sure you're on time."

"Yes, ma'am." Bitch.

I'm sitting across from the wedding planner, Andie, an hour later. An appropriate deep purple dress, a touch of makeup, and I look nothing like I'd want to at this time of day.

"Elena?" Andie says loudly.

"Hmm, what?" I've zoned myself out.

"I asked how long that chef has worked here." She laughs lightly.

"Who, Eric? Basically forever. He's the best of the best."

"No, not Eric. The very tall, dark, and handsome one." Her eyes are set in a sex kitten gaze. A punch to the face would set that straight.

"Oh, that's Damon. He's been here a few weeks."

"Think you could get me his number?"

I grind my teeth together and smile as nicely as possible. "Sure Andie."

After another painful forty five minutes we say goodbye. All the talk about bridesmaids, flowers, and decorations has my head spinning. The idea of the wedding itself drains me and I'm feeling claustrophobic. I'd love to be with Jenna in New York, lay the day away. Instead I go outside and sit under my favorite tree, throwing rocks into the water.

"What did the pond do to you?" I hear Damon question.

I turn my head in surprise and laugh. "Nothing."

"Well either it has offended you or you are bored enough to throw rocks into water."

I laugh out loud. "Both."

Damon raises an eyebrow and smiles at me, plopping himself next to me. He really is handsome, which reminds me-

"Before I forget: Andie wants your phone number."

He looks at me confused and I shrug.

"She's the wedding planner. I said I would get it for her, if you wanted her to have it." I give the most enthusiastic smile possible.

"Yeah." says Damon quickly. "Why not? She's cute."

Of course she's cute. She's a down right sex kitten. "If you think so."

Damon laughs at me and I frown. "Someone sounds snappy today."

"Not snappy, just looking out for you. You've got to be careful with some people in this town." I say quickly, fiddling with my ring.

"I'd think you'd know that better than I would." he gives me a knowing look. "But thanks for the heads up."

"Any time." I give another fake smile. Damon is the king of double meaning.

"I don't know if I want to give her my number." He says slowly.

"Then don't." I say too quickly. Shit! What the hell is wrong with me? I can't shut up, and I don't want too. For the first time I don't want to be quiet about how I'm feeling.

"Well," he hesitates again, "Do you want me to give you my number-" he clears his throat "to give to her. I mean, do you think it would become anything?"

Our eyes meet and I know mine give away how much I want to say 'no'.

"It's your life Damon. We aren't close enough for me to tell you how to live your life. But I will say I'm a good judge of character and Andie," I sigh and shake my head "she's a nice girl."

"But we could be, right?"

"Could be what?" My heart is beating so hard he can probably hear it.

"We could be close; you and me?" he asks softly.

I tuck my hair behind my ear and meet his piercing blue eyes. "Yeah, Damon, we could." I want to yell at him. I'm not sure what this whole attraction to him is. It's confusing and I hate it and I'd love it if he'd stop looking at me that way. Everything is far to fucked up for me to even be the slightest bit honest with myself.

"Elena!" I hear Carol behind us and roll my eyes. "Tyler is probably home. Duty calls." I get up quickly and wave at Damon.

When I get inside Tyler is waiting for me at the stairs, he greets me with a kiss on the cheek and I smile at him. "How was work?"

"Work was work." He smiles at me and takes my hand. "Come upstairs with me?"

"Sure." We walk upstairs and I feel him squeezing my hand. It's a Tyler habit. Whenever something is on his mind he'll squeeze my hand.

He turns to me and sighs. "Elena, I'm so sorry about last night. I don't know what happened." He shakes his head and shrugs.

This is the typical routine. He'll apologize and I forgive him. I smile at him and wrap my arms around my waist. "It's okay, Tyler. We both said and did things we didn't mean." As we usually do.

He walks towards me and cups my face in his hands and I flinch. "I love you, Elena. I need you."

"I know Tyler, I know." He wraps his huge arms around me and kisses me softly. Part of me wants to believe him. I want to believe this kiss; I want to believe that we need each other and that things can be the way they used to be.

Tyler and I embrace and when I open my eyes I find two hurt blue eyes standing in the hall staring me down, shaking his head violently.

My mouth drops. "Damon," I whisper. 


	4. Don't Notice

Chapter 4

I have not seen Damon ever since he saw Tyler and I, which was over a week ago. I've waited by the kitchen for him four days in a row but he never shows, it's always Eric. Not even he knows where Damon has been. I've even gone down to the pond to see if he is there. But he never is. I miss him.

My brain is a mess lately. I cannot seem to focus on anything anymore. Wedding plans do not feel like a priority, I've been spacing out at the dinner table likes it's my job, and I don't think I've had real sleep in a few days.

Tyler and I can't seem to stop fighting. Most of the time he's drunk, and when he does put his hands on me, I barely flinch. I can feel myself draining into nothing. Days go by in blurs. When I'm not busy being the 'perfect' house wife, I'm laying my day away in bed. It's the only place I feel safe lately and I can't pull myself out of the soft matress without wanting to cry.

I check the clock next to my bed, 5:30 am and I still have not slept. I peel myself from my bed as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Tyler, and make my way downstairs for a snack.

When I swing open the kitchen door, my heart almost flies out of my chest. Damon is sitting on the counter, reading the paper. I can't help but let a small smile cross my lips.

"Damon," I say quietly. I have fifty questions to ask him: Where the hell has he been? Does he hate me for what he saw? Has he been avoiding me or am I seriously paranoid?

I mean it isn't any of his business who I kiss, Tyler is my fiance', but part of me feels like I've hurt Damon in ways I'm not sure of.

"Damon," I repeat, walking toward him. I search his face for some kind of response, but he looks passed me. I wrack my brain for something to say and come up short, something I do often around Damon.

Damon shakes his head after a moment passes, "How could you do it?"

I close my eyes and release a shaky breath, simply releived that he's talking to me, "It's hard to-"

"No, Elena. Don't do that. He kicked the crap out of you, and you just take it. You let him do these things to you and then you're the one whos apologizing. He a complete ass-" I press my finger against Damon's lip, mostly because his voice is raising and if Tyler hears, Damon will be getting the next punch. But, I also just missed him. I missed his face and his voice and it feels nice just to be in the same room as him again.

Both ours eyes look down at my finger and I pull away quickly, feeling like I broke some unspoken boundary among us. "I know," I whisper too him. For whats seems like forever, we stand in silence.

"Elena, what the hell are you doing?" Damon asks sadly, looking down at me.

I try to think of something to say, but there is no point in lying with Damon. "I don't really know."'

"Where were you, Damon?" I ask quietly, letting my voice break. I didn't care at this point. I just wanted him to be around. It made me selfish; hell it made me a down right bad person, but I didn't care. Sometimes it felt like Damon was the only good thing I had, and I was holding on for dear life.

"I had things to take care of." He says quietly, holding my hand.

"It's been shit around here without you." I admit with a small smile.

"I can tell." He says giving me a once over. I look down at my body and realize that there are more bruises than there we before he left.

Another silent moment.

"You're worth so much more than this." He says honestly,. "You could leave all this behind."

For a second I truly believe him. There is a second where my brain switches on and tells me to run and never look back. And I so desperately want too. I want more than anything to be happy.

"It's not that easy." I hesitate, pulling my hand away.

"Yes. Yes, it is." He says loudly and I close my eyes, trying as hard as I can not to cry.

"You deserve to be with someone who cares about you. Someone who is kind and thoughtful; someone who loves you." His voice sounds sad. I want to hug him because his words are the nicest thing anyone has ever said too me. But I suppress the urge.

He looks me in the eye and walks toward me, "I'll help you." He says quietly.

"What?" I ask surprised.

"I'll help you. Pack everything you need and I'll help you get out of here." He looks deadly serious and a shiver runs down my spine.

"Now?" I say shaking at the thought of never waking up in this place again.

"Right now." He says seriously, "Or a week from now. Give me a day and we'll go."

I open my mouth but can't find anything to say. I'm literally speechless because I believe him. I trust Damon. I know he'll help me, and always be there for me. Instead of saying anything, I walk toward him and wrap my arms around his neck.I feel him freeze, but then he slowly wraps his arms around my waiste. I feel him run his hands through my hair, and I smile.

I feel safe again.

-Did I really just update? Hell to the yes I did. I know, this chapter is super short but it's truly just a filler for the next chapter. It's a big one!(;

Review and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
